


THE NEW KID

by MarvelSimp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSimp/pseuds/MarvelSimp
Summary: Peter Parker's best friend gets kicked out of her house because she's a Lesbian.  She now has to navigate a new and crazy world full of avengers.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> -This is going to be a series so I’m going to do my best so that you may read it in any order. Also, I’m going to apologize in advance for my writing, any tips are appreciated. 
> 
> Pairing: Peter x Lesbian!reader (Platonic duh)
> 
> Genre: ANGST, fluff
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia (being kicked out), mentions of death, vague mention of suicide, general angst, swearing (I swear fuck is like the only one I know smh)
> 
> Description: Reader gets kicked out by her homophobic parents, Peter invites her to stay with him, and the reader reflects on her and Peter’s relationship. 
> 
> -Takes place after far from home and Gamora, Loki, Heimdall, Nat, and Tony are still alive, Steve didn’t leave, and Mysterio didn’t reveal Peter as Spiderman. (aka my dream MCU) (Wanda is 19 at the beginning of the story btw)
> 
> Reader’s Powers: Healer, telepath, and empath.
> 
> Word Count: 2,350

“You can stay the night but, in the morning, you have to leave”  
You could feel it all, the disgust, the anger, the sadness. Every bit of what they were feeling was being thrown at you. You didn’t even get to tell them about your powers. You thought that maybe they would understand that maybe they would love you enough… but they didn’t. You were in shock; your parents were throwing you out because you like girls. You made your way back to your room to pack the essentials and figure out where you would go. Peter. He had told you before that if this happed or if you ever needed to you could stay with him.

(Y/n): Does the offer still stand

Peter: you told them?

(Y/n): yeah… theyre kicking me out 

Peter: Im so sorry

You and Peter first met through Instagram almost a year ago. He posted some picture of him and Ned posing with a LEGO model of the Death Star. You decided you had nothing to lose so you messaged him. That was that easiest friend you had ever made, and he was the only friend you had now. 

You got to know each other over the months, you would text and facetime, sometimes you would play Minecraft or Animal Crossing or whatever game you both had your hands on. You would talk for hours about Star Wars, video games, and even The Avengers. It was amazing. Then you told him.

“I’m gay”

He looked shocked at first, which scared you a little, then his shocked expression morphed into a grin.

“Now, I have someone else I can talk about girls to.”

You laughed tears forming in your eyes. You felt a huge weight come off your chest. He told you about MJ and how he planned to ask her out during the trip to Europe. You told him about your huge crush on Captain Marvel and it was perfect. You had someone who loved you for you and didn’t want anything more or less, someone you could tell everything to.

* * * * *

“Oh my god,” you thought to yourself as you put it altogether. You felt like you were going to faint or throw up or both.

Night monkey on tv had the same powers as spiderman, spiderman was from New York, and Peter was from New York… The late nights, the weird bruises, and cuts, injures; him suddenly having to leave out of nowhere. Every bit of it made sense. Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Your best friend is fucking Spider-Man.

At first you were shocked, then you were excited, then you were scared. You rushed to your phone to call him. You dialed his number and nothing... no answer. That’s when the panic started. 

(Y/n): Are you okay?

There was no answer for minutes then hours. You were really panicking now, he usually texted back within ten minutes, but it was now six hours later. 

(Y/n): I saw what happened are you ok

(Y/n): Pete youre scaring me please text me

You couldn’t sleep or eat or do anything, all you could think about was him. Is he alive? Is he injured? Did he lose his phone? These thoughts swirled in your head; you couldn’t breathe. Finally, fifteen hours later you heard a ding.

Peter: Im ok my phone died

(Y/n): Can you call me

Peter: Sorry Im getting on the plane to head home can I call you then?

(Y/n): yeah

Your panic calmed and you felt like you could breathe again but the fear and the anger were still there. You were furious not that he didn’t tell you, you couldn’t care less about that there were still plenty of things that you hadn’t told him yet. But you were furious at the universe, that your friend could die, that your friend could be taken away again. That you could lose that person that helped keep you stable, help keep you grounded. You couldn’t lose someone like that again, the last one almost killed you and losing Peter would destroy you.

Ten hours later he FaceTimed you.

“Hey, sorry about not answering. My phone died and all this stuff happened and- “

“Are you Spider-Man?” 

“Wh-what?” He was shocked, another one of his friends figured it out. He couldn’t believe it.

“Are. You. Spider-Man.” You replied bluntly with your brows furrowed. You could barely keep the tears from flowing out.

He let out a sigh shaking his head, seeing no reason to lie so he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” you breathed out. 

He looked up back at the screen confused, “Y-yeah I’m okay. I have a few scratches but nothing bad.”

“You could’ve died,” you grunted as your breath began to pick up.

“I’m okay Y/n. It’s ok,” he looked at you confused but mostly concerned because you were usually level. You tried your best to hide your negative emotions from others, so he only ever saw you smiling.

“NO! No, it’s not okay! You could’ve died. I could’ve lost you; I could’ve lost my best friend AGAIN. Two best friends in two years. I barely survived when she… I-I don’t even know what would happen if I lost you, too!” You were crying, you didn’t even notice, you didn’t even care.

He froze, not knowing what to say not knowing what to do. He just looked at you. He didn’t know that you never talked about your friends, he assumed you had them. He just thought you would open up when you were ready, but he never predicted this.

“Y/n, I-I’m okay. I’m alive and I am safe. I promise you that- that I’m going to be okay.” He just stared at the screen again. “Do you… want to talk about her.”

“You would’ve liked her,” you smiled while the tears were still streaming down your face. “Ava was the most stubborn person on the planet. She was kind… and talented… she was so smart… she wanted to go and help animals that are going extinct. She was my everything... and then she… she was gone.” You sobbed uncontrollably, not even stopping to breathe.

You’d never cried for her before, when you had found out it destroyed you. You were numb to everything, but you hid it with a smile always saying you were fine. Then you met Peter, he saved you and he didn’t even know it. He helped you feel ok again. He helped you feel alive again instead of a walking corpse.

“Y/n, you need to breathe.” You heard through the phone that was now lying on the bed as you continued to sob. “Please, just breathe.”

All that he wanted to do was hold you and comfort you, he knew what it felt like to lose someone. He knew that pain and wanted to help you but all he could do was talk and listen so that’s what he did.

You collected yourself, it took a while, but you did it. “I’m breathing,” you said letting out a slight chuckle.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked with worried eyes.

“Will you- could you just stay with me, till I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

You called him the next day asking about Spider-Man. You asked how his powers worked, how long he had them, how his web shooters worked and how he made them, you even asked if the Start Internship was really just¬¬¬ him being Spider-Man. He answered every question you had and then some.

“Um, I have something to confess,” you said nervously, “I have…powers, too.” 

‘WHAT,” he screamed from excitement while jumping out of his chair. “You have powers, too,” he said with wide eyes and a huge grin.

You went on to explain your powers of telepathy, healing, and empathy. You told him as much as you knew about them and how you didn’t know their limits yet. He just listened and grinned at every word you said. 

“Can I tell Mr. Stark about you powers?”

“What?!?!”

“I already talk about you enough to him. Can I tell him about you powers? He might be able to make you something to help you.”

“You talk about me to Tony fucking Stark?!?!?”

“Yeah, you’re my best friend. Of course, I talk about you. So, can I tell him.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can tell IRON MAN about my powers.”

Life went on from there, you continued to talk to him like normal. Nothing had come up from him telling Stark about your powers or at least nothing yet. You had grown closer and you would talk about when you had a bad day, and he would tell you about his friendly neighborhood adventures. Then Christmas came and a few days later you deiced to come out to your parents…

* * * * * * 

Next thing you knew you were on a plane headed to New York then you were in a taxi headed to Peter’s apartment. You couldn’t stop thinking about how they felt: disgust, anger, and greatest of all sadness. You felt this relief of finally being able to be your self but also the terrible pain of your parents abandoning you. You somehow made it through the plane and the taxi without crying.

Then there he was standing outside of your taxi, smiling with sad eyes. He quickly got your suitcase out of the trunk while you got out of taxi and put on your backpack. When the taxi drove away you both just stood there for a moment, neither of you knowing exactly what to say or do. There was a rush of emotions from both of you: happiness, excitement, and most of all sadness. Peter was mourning with you.

He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your body in a tight, welcomed embrace. It was then when tears streamed down your face. You sobbed into his shoulder and neck for what seemed like days. Then he pulled away, “Let’s go inside.” 

When he opened the door there was Aunt May, the only interactions you had with her where quick hellos or stupid jokes you told her about Peter. So, it was nice to actually meet her. She gave you a soft hug as soon as you came in the door.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here,” you said pulling out of the hug. “I promise I will pull my weight and get a job as soon as I can.”

“Of course, sweetheart, all of Peter’s friends are welcome here and don’t worry about that right now we can talk about it in a few weeks. For now, you guys do what you want, and I got some work I gotta do so I will see guys in a few hours.” She gave your hand a squeeze, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

You put your backpack on the couch, what was going to be your bed for a little while and sat down putting your face in your hands. Peter put your suitcase up against the wall, then he sat down next to you putting his hand on your back. 

“I’m so sorry, y/n.”

You started to sob again. Peter just wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his chest. You cried and cried and cried. Eventually you fell asleep.

The next few days were rough for you. The first two were full of tears and crying but also full of laughing and smiling. The third day you were there was New Years Eve, Peter asked you if you wanted to go to see the ball drop, you declined. You told him the large crowd would probably overwhelm your powers and that some alone time would be nice. Peter understood so he went with MJ and Ned while Aunt May went to a party. 

It was nice to be alone. You cried again but for most of the night you just laid there thinking of everything and thinking of nothing. You were worn out and fell asleep before the clock struck twelve.

You woke up early the next day, which was a little weird, but it was nice. When peter woke up, he deiced to show you around. He didn’t show you the big touristy places, but he showed you where he would watch for thieves, where he got sandwiches, or donuts, or ice cream. You just enjoyed the day doing nothing important at all. 

The day after that he invited MJ and Ned over. You had never talked to them much less met them. You were nervous and excited so Peter eased your fears and told you that, “They will love you.” And they did, it went amazingly. They were both huge nerds just like you and Peter. Ned was loud and very vocal; his laugh could shake the world. MJ on the other hand was quiet, only speaking up when she felt it was needed. She was a lot like you, but she didn’t hide behind smiles like you did, she showed everything she felt even if it wasn’t very loudly. You got why Peter liked her, they fit like a glove. 

Most of the night was filled with laughter and smiling. You played video games, board games, harassed Peter, and overall had a nice time. A few times you could’ve sworn you felt a pinch of jealousy from MJ, which brought you some comfort and reassurance towards Peter. It meant that he hadn’t outed you to MJ which you appreciated. You felt comfortable and safe for once, you didn’t feel afraid to talk about whatever for once. They left right before midnight, both with smiles on their faces as they did.

“We gotta go to bed,” Peter grinned. “I got some big plans for your birthday tomorrow.”

You had forgotten, tomorrow’s your birthday, you’re turning seventeen. You nodded and smiled at him. You were tempted to read his mind and find out what the surprise was but decided it might be better to just go along with it. So, you changed into your PJ’s and fell asleep on Peter’s couch.


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Angst  
> Pairing: Peter x Lesbian!reader (Platonic duh), Avengers & Reader  
> Warnings: General angst, brief mention of blood, swearing,  
> Description: It’s the reader’s birthday so Peter takes her to Avenger’s Tower and there are a few surprises along the way.  
> Reader’s Powers: Healing, telepathy, and empath.  
> Word Count: 3,073

“So, what are the plans for today?”

“You’ll just have to find out,” Peter said smiling.

“Come on it's my birthday, you gotta tell me,” you whined.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fun but first, donuts.” He opened the door to a donut shop that you were just about to walk past. You grinned; donuts were definitely one of your favorite things for breakfast.

Peter quickly went up to the counter and ordered two chocolate donuts for himself and then your two favorites.

“How’d you know my order? We’ve never gotten donuts together,” you said while sitting down at a table.  
He looked at you a little offended. “Y/n, we’ve known each other for almost a year now. And you talk about food, especially breakfast food way, too, much.”

‘Fair enough,” you scoffed.

You and Peter sat there eating for maybe fifteen minutes when Peter suddenly got up, “Looks like our ride is here.” You looked out and there was a black car that had just pulled up. You shot Peter a confused look but decided asking questions would get you nowhere. So, you followed him out and got in the car door he opened for you. “Happy, this is Y/n. Y/n, this is Happy,” Peter said while getting into the car himself.

You waved and smiled at Happy, he nodded and then started driving. “So, umm,” you weren’t quite sure where you were going with that much less where you were going at all.

“Y/n, calm down,” he teased. “I wouldn’t make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with, especially on your birthday.”

You let out a sigh. For the rest of the car trip, there wasn’t much talking, you just looked out the window and took in the city that was becoming your new home. When you finally arrived you had no clue where you were until you got out of the car and looked up. Your eyes grew wide in surprise and excitement. “What the hell, Parker?” You exclaimed while slapping Peter’s arm.

“Surprise,” he grinned.

You were at Avengers Tower; you’d always wanted to go since it first opened after the attack on New York. The first two floors were open to the public, but the rest of the floors were for the Avengers, it was very rare for anyone else to be allowed to enter. Peter just smiled interlocking your arms together and walked you into the building. Over the next two hours, you walked from one station to another. Some were a bit more historic and just listed facts about important Avenger events. Some were video games or short documentaries about each avenger, or at least most of them. Your favorite one was the VR game where you got to play as an Avenger, you chose Captain Marvel while Peter chose Ironman. When you had seemingly finished, you were a little sad but Peter quickly lifted your spirits, “Don’t worry I have another surprise.”

You could feel the excitement absolutely radiate off of him, you were pretty sure that even if you didn’t have powers that you’d still feel it. Peter grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the building. He led you to the back of the building to a garage-like area and then to an elevator. You quickly caught on. He was taking you to the upper levels, the Avengers Levels.

“Peter, your n-“

“Friday, I have a guest. Let Mr. Stark know that we’re here.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker he is already aware. Would you like me to send you straight up to him?”

“Yes, please,” he said while stepping onto the elevator, dragging you along.

“Peter, are you introducing me to THE Tony Stark?”

He nodded. “Oh yeah,” he perked up, “Friday, this is Y/n Y/l/n. Y/n, this is Friday.”

“Hello, Miss Y/l/n. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s, um, nice to meet you, too,” you say looking at the ceiling.

“She’s Mr. Stark’s AI for the building. She’s also in his suits,” Peter explained.

“Like Karen?”

“Like Karen.”

You were anxious, to say the least. You were in Avengers tower and about to meet TONY STARK. You collected yourself as the elevator rose, taking in a few breaths. “You could’ve warned me.”

“Surprising you is more fun.”

You rolled your eyes, “My own best friend keeping such a big secret from me!”

“Hmm, like you haven’t kept anything from me.”

“That’s different!”

You both had big smiles on your faces as the elevator doors opened and there they were the Avengers. Your face dropped, “Holy fuck!” You said that a lot louder than you meant, your hands covered your mouth, as the Avengers turned their heads to look at you. You quickly slid over in the elevator to be out of their lines of view as you could hear a few snickers. You turned to Peter slapping his arm a few times. “You asshole!” you whispered angrily.

“Sorry! Sorry!” he laughed. “You should’ve seen the look on your face, though!"

“Peter! Those are the Avengers! Why are you laughing?!?!”

“Come on, Y/n. They’ll love you and I’m not the one who just screamed ‘fuck,’” he whispered in your ear.

You muttered trying to figure out what to say. You sighed at the stupid boy in front of you then you took a deep breath in. “Fine. Oh my god.” You shook off your anxiety and when you were ready you gave Peter a light shove, making him lead the way. The room, or whatever it was, was huge. The main section, or where the Avengers were, was elevated from where the elevator was so you had to look up at them. It was, to say the least intimidating, but they all seemed to just be hanging out on the couches that were on the platform.

You looked to the left, right over Peter’s shoulder, and there he was Tony Fucking Stark. Right behind him were Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes who were talking between themselves. Close behind them was the Falcon, you only didn’t know his name because the public didn’t know his name. Some of the Avengers were like that, their true names weren’t known so the media used other names, such as Falcon, Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and a few more. You had stopped walking and there he was, your mind was running at light speed while your mouth hadn’t even started walking yet.

“Y/n, this is Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, this is Y/n!” said Peter who was once again beaming with excitement.

“Tony, please,” Mr. Sta-Tony corrected. “I can never convince him to call me that.”

You turned your head to see Peter’s face go a little red, causing you to chuckle. You turned back to Tony, you were amazed… more like in shock. “I-It’s an honor to meet you.” You felt like you should bow or something, they were like royalty to you but you resisted the urge. “And yeah Peter’s likes that, an idiot. Umm, I can’t believe I’m meeting you, cause someone decided not to tell me.” Tony smirked at your response. “I’d love to ask you about your suits, they are absolutely amazing! Especially the nanotechnology it's incredible."

“We can talk about that later, kid. But for now, you gotta meet the rest of the crew.” With that, he walked away, back to the platform with the couches.

“You’re trying to kill me, Parker,” you whispered in your best friend’s ear as the three men who had been behind Tony approached. You were freaking out all over again. Three more Avengers, you were meeting Avengers.

“Steve,” the blond man reached his hand out.

“Y/n,” you said reaching to shake Captain America’s hand. “And you’re, uh, Bucky.” He just nodded in return. You turned to the other man, you scrunched your face saying a sort of sorry.

The man just stepped forward, barley bumping into Bucky, “Sam.”

“What the hell was that for?” Bucky growled, clearly angry that Sam had touched him.

“Language,” said Steve who looked like he was dealing with two toddlers.

“Don’t ‘language’ me,” he turned back to Steve. “She just said a way worse word than that, not even five minutes ago!” he said pointing his finger at you.

You gritted your teeth and turned your head a little in shame.

Steve scoffed at Bucky then turned back to you. “Nice to meet you, doll,” he says grabbing Bucky’s metal arm dragging him and Sam away from you and Peter.

That whole interaction through you off. “That was-“

“Weird?”

“Yeah, this one hundred percent makes me feel like I’m in a fanfic,” you say trying to ease your anxieties.

He just blushes.

“Come on I’m not even talking about sm-”

“Ahem,” a brunette woman coughs to get your attention. You look over and there are the Scarlet Witch and Natasha Romanoff. You blush, both of them are a lot prettier in person and they caught you in the middle of a weird sentence.

“I’m Wanda,” she says with a kind smile. The rest of the Avengers seemed excited or at least a little happy and she was but you could also feel her mourning. A type of mourning she was hiding away, trying to ignore, wouldn’t accept. You understood that kind of mourning.

“And I’m Nat. Oh, and you might want to watch out.”

Suddenly you were grabbed from behind and picked up. “Lady Y/n,” said the thundering voice, “It is an honor to meet you.”

You got the wind knocked out of you but you eventually let out a big long laugh. You turned your head and as you had suspected it was Thor. “It’s nice to meet you too,” you giggled.

“How about you let her down now?” instructed its calm voice behind you. With that Thor set you gently on the ground. “I’m Bruce,” stated the man stepping around the god to see you.

Your eyes widen, you have Dr. Bruce Banner in front of you. You were going to ask about his PhDs or something along those lines, but you were interrupted by Friday.

“I would like to inform everyone that lunch is now ready.”

Everyone made their way to a large table. You clutched onto Peter’s arm hoping you didn’t faint or get overwhelmed and have an anxiety attack, even though you were surprisingly calm. You ended up sitting with Peter on your left and Wanda on your right. You soon discovered that lunch was pizza. Thank god. You were afraid it was going to be something fancy. Wanda offered to get you some of your favorites using her powers, to which you accepted.

“So, Y/n,” Tony started, “Peter tells me that you’ve already graduated from high school.”

“Uh, yeah. After the blip, when I came back, my school was no longer running so I decided to do school from home. It was just easier so I spent my time pouring over my studies and working on some projects. I finished what would usually be five semesters in about five months?”

Tony seemed to be a little impressed. “Tell me about the projects you were working on.”

You looked over to Peter, kind of asking if he had told him about your powers. It took him a second to understand but he returned with a nod. “After I came back I discovered my powers so I used an old microscope and collected some of my blood to study.” You went on to explain your process and what you found. You then continued by talking about your projects. The avengers would ask questions, mostly Tony, Bruce, and Peter.

Then you felt it, it was like someone was screaming in your ear. Loki. That couldn’t be right, Loki died during one of the battles with Thanos. As you began to understand and test your powers you learned that a person’s subconscious was almost always saying their name, the only time that becomes loud enough for you to hear is when the person is trying to focus or is under a crap ton of stress. The screaming persisted. You finally decided to turn your powers completely on to figure out exactly where it was coming from. You finally discovered it to be the man who seemed to be preparing some desserts. The voice screaming Loki over and over continued to grow louder and louder. The sound was banging around your skull causing you to develop a slight headache. You turned to Wanda, you wanted to make sure before you started to throw around accusations of Loki being in Avengers Tower. “Wanda,” you whispered in her ear, “could you read that guy’s mind over there. Something feels off.”

She nodded her head. Her eyes had a very faint red glow to them. After a few seconds she suddenly stood up causing everyone to turn their heads to her, a few of them went into instant defense mode, ready for a fight. Her hands began to glow red and the man was now surrounded in the red glow too. “Reveal yourself or I will,” she demanded.

The man groaned and rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he said while transforming and revealing himself to be Loki.

Thor stood up quickly his happy demeanor turned mincing as he held his hand out for what you assumed to be for Mjolnir to arrive.

Peter quickly picked you up from your chair and ran you out to the elevator. Which was smart because now there was yelling and screaming. “Friday take us to the game floor… Shit!” Peter grinned punching your arm lightly.

“Didn’t know I could do that.”

“No, just didn’t expect Loki to be alive much less here!”

You went on to explain to Peter how you had discovered the God of Mischief while in the elevator when down. Eventually, it stopped and you two got out. You finished your story just as Peter opened the first door.

“This is the gym.” It was an expansive room, a portion of it was just the usual work out gear, a ginormous rock wall, and a boxing ring. “Over here is my favorite bit.” Peter led you to a door. 

When you stepped through it was full of walls that didn’t meet the ceiling, little secret paths, and quite a few upper platforms.

“This is where we play laser tag,” Peter explained, “It’s meant for training but also fun! Everything can be changed with a push of a button.” He walks over to a panel on the wall and pushes a few buttons on the tablet. The room then shifts and changes, it's now a little more direct with a lot of fewer tunnels and more simple hiding spots. Peter then walks over to a wall that has some vests and weapons. He turns to you with a cheeky grin, “Do you wanna play?”

You smile reaching your hand out to receive a vest. “Game on.”

You and Peter play for who knows how long, but it distracted both of you from what happened upstairs. Even with both of your regenerative abilities you were both panting and sweating after half a dozen rounds but still having fun. Then Friday spoke up, “Peter, Mr. Stark has informed me that you need to check your phone.” You both pause your game; Peter reaches for his back pocket and reads a message.

“What does it say?”

“Umm, he just wanted to let us know that they got Loki,” he says peeking up from behind a wall then you shoot at him missing. “Cheater!” After a few more rounds Peter asks, “Do you want to continue the tour? We can always come back here later.”

“Yes, please,” you say catching your breath. You and Peter put up the gear, get some water and then exit the gym area. He shows you a massive Olympic size pool with several diving boards of different heights. Then he takes you to a huge game room. It has several TVs, computers, there’s even a small VR room, and of course, there are tons of board games.  
Since he got that text from Tony, Peter’s excitement keeps growing and growing. “You have another surprise, what is it?”

Peter opens his mouth then closes, and he lets out a sigh, he’s a terrible liar and you’re basically a walking talking lie detector. “Come on,” he lets out sounding a little defeated

You let out a chuckle, he leads you back to the elevator.

“Friday, take us to the living area” The elevator rises. It takes you to a common area, there’s a kitchen, dining table, and tv with some couches and chairs all in the same room. You assume like Peter said, that this is where the avengers live.

“I wanted to show you the labs first, but I think you’ll like this a little more. This is where the Avengers live,” he grins like he always does with pure joy escaping him. “The Starks’ have the Penthouse, so they don’t have rooms down here and there’s a floor just for King T’Challa and his family, Princess Shuri’s nice you’d love her.” He leads you to a hallway with several doors. “At the end of the hall, there is a guest room on each side. This hall has War Machine’s, Hawkeye’s, Widow’s, Antman’s, Dr. Banner’s, and Dr. Strange’s rooms.” He had pointed to each one respectively. He then walks to the opposite side of the living space and to another hallway. Instead of stopping before the hallway, he continued walking into it. “These on the left are Falcon’s, Wanda’s, Bucky’s, and Steve’s. On the right there’s Captain Marvel’s, Thor’s, mine, and this one...” he opens the door that’s in between his and Thor’s and walks in, you follow. “This is yours.”

You let out a gasp and put your hand to your mouth. All of your stuff is here, your bedding, posters, pictures, clothes, all of it. You can feel the tears streaming down your face and you turn to Peter who is smiling with tear-filled eyes. “What?” you breathe out not sure what to say. Peter simply pointed to a note on the bed. You walk over to it and read it:

“Welcome to the team, we got a lot to talk about but for now enjoy.  
-The Avengers”

“I..” you turn to Peter who is now crying, too. You walk to him and engulf him in a hug and whisper, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Deleted Scene
> 
> “So… what are you thinking?” Tony asked his teammates.
> 
> “She’s young,” stated Sam.
> 
> “I was fourteen and she’s seventeen,” Wanda replied. 
> 
> “She’s certainly intelligent, that alone would be helpful,” Bruce added.
> 
> “Her empathic powers seem to overwhelm her but I’m sure that with some training she would be able to use it to her advantage instead of it being her weakness,” Nat said walking over to Tony.
> 
> “And I don’t think that we would’ve caught Loki without her or at least I wouldn’t have,” Wanda pointed out.
> 
> “Steve?” Tony asked.
> 
> “Why are we even looking into her joining?”
> 
> “Peter asked. He told me that she’d be useful to the team and said that she had been kicked out and now only had him and May.”
> 
> “Do you know why?” Bucky asked. “She seems like a nice girl.”
> 
> Tony shrugged, “I asked, he said it was her story to tell not his.”
> 
> “So? Where does that lead us?” asked Bruce.
> 
> “I don’t see a reason why not to add her, she isn’t even planning on going on missions,” Sam replied.
> 
> “I can give her basic combat training.” Nat continued, “So she has my vote.”
> 
> “Say ‘aye’ if you agree to her joining,” said Tony. “Aye.”
> 
> “Aye.”
> 
> “Aye.”
> 
> “Aye.”
> 
> “Aye.”
> 
> “…Aye.”


	3. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, angst  
> Pairing: Peter x Lesbian!reader (Platonic duh), Avengers & Reader  
> Warnings: swearing,  
> Description: Reader has just joined the Avengers so they decide to throw her a birthday party.  
> Reader’s Powers: Healing, telepathy, and empath.  
> Word Count: 2,737

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic that I've ever put anywhere. Thank you guys so much! Seriously though I can't believe how well this fic has done, suggestions are appreciated! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'll link my Tumblr eventually and I take requests there. (Just look up MarvelSimp and you should find it, it's the same pic and everything!)

“Peter! You got me into the avengers!” you scream whacking your best friend with a pillow.

“You’re welcome!” he laughs shielding his face from oncoming attacks. You end up tackling him causing him to land on his bed. “Why are you attacking me? This is so RUDE!”

“HAHA! Too bad.” 

“STOP. STOP” he laughs causing you to stop almost instantly. He sits up and looks at the clock, it reads ‘3:57’. “How about we go back down to the game floor we can play some more laser tag or mess around with the VR stuff?”

“Sure but didn’t you say earlier that you wanted to show me the lab?”

“I forgot about that!” he stood up and reached his hand out to help you get up, you accept. Peter leads you out of his room at Avenger’s Tower to go to the elevator then up to the lab. “So, this is it!” he says taking you up some stairs.

The space is huge, where you just entered from is where the Quinjet lands, where the med lab is, and where the avengers keep their gear for missions. As you walk up the stairs you see several platforms and ‘bridges.’ To your right you see a platform full of tools and stations cluttered with different projects.

“Most of its taken up by Mr. Stark,” Peter explains, “He’s constantly working on upgrading and improving all of our suits.” He leads you towards the back of the area, “This is where I usually work. I’m usually the one to work on my suit, especially during breaks. I’m trying to figure out a way to improve the capacity of my web-shooters.” 

You nod, Pete lets you look at his formulas and blueprints. You give him a handful of suggestions and ask him a few questions. He listens intently to each suggestion and question. He then has a quick ‘aha’ moment and writes a few things down for later. You can’t believe that you now get to help him with this stuff in person.

“Oh,” he says suddenly. He points to an empty part of the lab next to him. “This is your station, you can put anything there and use any of the tools, under supervision. Mr. Stark isn’t a big fan of us being up here without him or Dr. Banner but he made an exception for today.”

“Wait… slow down.” 

Peter looks up at you, he’s slightly confused.

“I get to work up here, in the Avenger’s lab?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “What did you not understand about the part that you’re an Avenger now?”

“I don’t know… I guess that it just didn’t click.” You look around the space trying to figure out what you’ll do. You then remember some of the old projects that you had to scrap because you didn’t the resources, you’ll probably have to start from scratch… wait your stuff is here. You let out a gasp and your eyes get a little wider. You almost run out to get your old blueprints but Peter grabs your wrists.

“Y/n, slow down. Where are you going?”

“Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I just remembered that I have my old blueprints still and that I can work on that stuff here.”

He smiles at you, he’s happy you can feel it off of him. That was the first time since you got to New York that you had felt pure joy and he could feel it, too. His smile shrinks a little, “Like I said Mr. Stark doesn’t really like us up here without someone with us.” You nodded in understanding. 

“Now let me actually take you to the med lab, I think that Dr. Cho will want to meet you.” He took you back down the stairs and opened the doors to the Med Lab. Dr. Cho was sitting down busy at work looking through some papers and looking at something on the screen in front of her. “Dr. Cho.”

She looked up from her work and looked at Peter then at you. Her eyes grew wide, “Oh, I completely forgot.” She stood up walking over to you and reaching her hand out.   
You accepted it shaking her hand, “I’m Y/n.”

“Yes,” she smiled, “Stark told me about you and your powers. I’d love to do some testing later once you’re settled.”

“I’d love that too. I’ve done a little bit of testing on my own, but I’d love to learn my limits.”

She nodded, she seemed excited. “I have to get back to my work now, but I will see you later.”

You and Peter exited the lab then went back down to the game floor as you had planned earlier. You both walked down the hallway and entered the game room. In one of the corners was Steve and Bucky, Bucky was hunched over on an old arcade version of Mortal Combat while Steve had his hand on the brunette’s back and he was laughing his ass off at the stern face of the “tinman.” Steve almost instantly turned around when you and peter entered but he couldn’t stop his laughing quite as quickly.

You smiled and waved at them. You turned to Peter, “What do you wanna play?”

“Smash Bros?”

“Minecraft?”

‘You always want to play Minecraft,” he whined.

‘And you always want to play Smash Bros!” 

He gave you the best puppy dog eyes he could.

“Fine!” you laughed 

“Yes!” Peter quickly set up the game.

“FINISH HIM” you could hear from the old Mortal Combat Bucky was playing. 

You took that as your cue, “Do you guys want to join us?”

Steve looked a little surprised, he turned to Bucky waiting for his answer. “Sure, how do you play?” he and Steve walked over and joined you and Peter on the large couch.

“It’s kind of like Mortal Combat.” You went on to explain the game and gave recommendations as to who they should pick. 

“Fuck!” you exclaimed after losing to the two super-soldiers who had never even played the game before today.

“Language,” Steve said nonchalantly.

“Sorry” you squeaked out.

Steve’s eyes widened realizing his mistake, he said it out of habit assuming it was Bucky who said it. Bucky let out an earth-shattering laugh. While you were mortified that you had screamed ‘fuck’ in front of some of the Avengers not once but twice in one day. Once Bucky stopped laughing and caught his breath he turned to Peter, “Do you curse this much? I swear I’ve never even heard you say ‘crap.’” He did, just not in front of the avengers. Peter’s whole face had turned red causing Bucky to laugh again.

“Sorry, Y/n,” Steve said over Bucky’s continual laughing.

“What are you saying sorry for?”

“I thought it was Buck who said it so out of habit I said ‘language.’”

You smiled, “You don’t mind me-“

“Of course not.” Steve looked at his watch and then turned to Bucky who had finally stopped laughing, “Buck, maybe it’s time we head up.” 

“It was nice playing with you guys,” you smiled.

“Yeah, we’ll have to do it again,” said Bucky.

“You’re an Avenger now, doll. Plenty of game nights.” Steve smiled walking out the door.

“Bye.”

Peter stood up. “Do yooou wanna play in VR?”

“Yes!”

“I know we’ve only been on this for half an hour but do you wanna grab some food?” Peter asked you.

“Umm, sure I could use some food.”

You and Peter walked back to the elevator taking it back up to the communal living space. As the elevator rose you felt the excitement rise not only in Peter but in some people on the floor you were headed to. When the doors opened it was darker than last time then you heard “SURPRISE” being shouted at you from all over the room and the lights turned back on. You jumped back a little then erupted into giggles. Directly in front of you were Ned, MJ, and May. While the Avengers were spread around the room, which included some of those that weren’t at lunch. There was a large banner on the wall that read “Happy 17th Birthday, Y/n!” There were streamers and balloons everywhere, along with some confetti that was spread along the ground.  
“Happy Birthday!” Ned, MJ, and May said in unison all grouping together for a group hug that caused you to giggle once more.

“Thank you.”

Peter grabbed your hand and led you over to a group of people near the dining table. There was Pepper Potts with a little girl holding onto her hand, with a man, woman, and a teen girl that was maybe a year or two younger than you and Peter. Pepper was the first to notice the two of you so she turned and smiled at you grabbing the others' attention.

“Hi,” you said looking back over the group.

“I’m Hope,” said the brunette woman reaching her hand out.

You recognized her but couldn’t remember how and as you shook her hand you let out a slight gasp, “Pym?”

“Yes,” she breathed out.

“Sorry, I’m way too invested into sciency things.”

The man next to her let out a chuckle, “I’m Scott.” He gently put his hand onto the teen next to him, “and this is my daughter Cassie.” 

She smiled at you, “Hi.”

“Hi.” You were kinda confused as to who these people were, relating to the Avengers.

Peter whispered in your ear, “Think about it,” it was like he was the telepath.

After a second or two of staring at them, you let out, “Oh! You’re Wasp and Ant-man.” Neither one of them were known to the public as that but they were the only masculine and feminine pair, so it made sense. Hope let out a, “Yeah” while Scott just grinned impressed. You finally turned to the woman you were very excited to meet, the CEO of Stark Industries. 

“I’m Pepper,” she went for a hug that you accepted. Once you were released from the hug she put her hand on the shoulder of the little girl hiding behind her. “This is Morgan, Tony and I’s daughter.”

You kneeled to be at the girl’s eye level, “Hi, I’m Y/n.” 

“Hi,” she said in the quietest voice possible.

You just smiled and stood back up. “It’s an honor to meet you all,” you said turning to each one in the small group, “I can’t believe that I’m even here.”

“Don’t worry,” Scott said, “We’re still getting used to it.” Hope nodded in agreement.

Thank god, that eased your anxieties a little. “Come on, Y/n. There are still more people you gotta meet.” He led you across the room where Tony and Colonel Rhodes, aka War Machine, were talking, Col. Rhodes seemed annoyed. As you walked you passed Bruce, Sam, Bucky, and Steve who waved as you walked by. Bruce stepped forward, “Hey, Y/n!”

You stopped and turned to him.

“Thor wanted to tell you sorry that he couldn’t make it, ya know family business. And he wanted me to tell you ‘Happy Birthday’ from him and Loki.”  
You smiled and laughed at the “and Loki” part. “Tell them ‘Thank you and that I understand. Oh, and that I wish him luck with his brother’”.  
Bruce chuckled at your response. He turned and returned to his group while you continued to follow Peter.

“Come on, Tony, another teenager,” you could barely hear Col. Rhodes say.

Tony just saw you two walking towards them, he pointed his head at you which caused Col. Rhodes’ demeanor to change almost instantly.

“Hey,” Tony said smirking at you and Peter, “How you feeling?”

“Uhh, I’m still in stock,” you laugh rubbing your neck.

“Don’t worry, kid, that will wear off.”

“I’m Rhodey by the way.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“I won’t be able to stay for long I was told about this morning. I wasn’t even told there was a possibility of a new Avenger until then either,” he looked annoyingly at Tony.

“Oh, I... don’t worry it’s an honor just meeting you guys.”

“Y/n,” yelled Wanda who was over in the kitchen.

“Well, that’s me,” you commented pointing your thumb towards the kitchen.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday, kid.”

You and Peter headed to the kitchen.

“That was kinda tense,” whispered Peter in your ear.

You nod in agreement as you enter. Wanda is standing next to the counter eating some chips with Nat and a man you recognize as Hawkeye. But more importantly, you spot some brownies. You quickly grab one, “Hey.” Wanda smiles and hugs you before you sit on one of the stools.

“Hey, Y/n/n, adjusted yet?” Nat joked.

“Nowhere close,” you breathe out.

Nat elbowed the man standing next to her. “I’m Clint.” He put a fist over the chip bowl.

You let out a chuckle and returned the fist bump. “You’re Hawkeye, right?”

“Yeah,” he laughs at the codename.

You continue to eat the brownie and happily smile at your best friend. He takes a seat next to you and spins your chair as you take the last bite of it. When you look up, there she is Captain Marvel with a gift bag in her hand. You choke on the brownie spitting it out in your hand then throwing it away. Peter looks up in concern at you, you simply point at her and he erupts in laughter. Nat, Clint, and Wanda were first concerned when you choked on your food but are now very confused. You turn around away from the center of the room, putting your face in your hands.

“Y/n, you okay?” Wanda asks.

“Oh my god,” you breathe out.

Clint throws a chip at Peter, “Bug, explain.”

Peter calms down. “Y/n has a hu-“ he corrects himself, “is a huge fan of Carol.”

Nat catches on instantly, the other two don’t but are accepting of the answer.

“Peter!” you say shoving him almost causing him to fall from his chair, but he holds on to the seat. “You’re a fucking psychopath,” you whisper angrily in his ear, “Are you trying to kill me?”  
He laughs looking behind you, so you turn around and to your surprise, Captain Marvel is right behind you. You open your mouth opens but nothing comes out. 

Y/n.exe has stopped working.

Reboot?

Rebooting.

Peter gives you a little shaking you a little. “Earth to Y/n,” he whispers in your ear. Everyone, EVERYONE takes note of this. Some understanding your behavior instantly while others put it down as you just being a “big fan.”

“Hi,” you blush.

“Hi,” Captain Marvel smiles at you.

“I, um, I’m a, I’m Y/n,” you finally stutter out.

“I’m Carol,” she smirks. You put your hand out for her to shake but instead of returning the handshake, she puts the gift bag she was holding into your hand. “Peter told me you were a big fan, so I got you something.”

You smile and hit Peter for telling her. “Thank you,” you barely get out as she walks away.

“Hey!” you hear from across the room. “Since everyone’s met Y/n let’s sing happy birthday!” you finally recognize the voice to be Tony’s, “Head to the Dining table!”

You’re still standing there stunned, “Did that just happen?”

“Yes,” Peter says grabbing your arm, “Now let’s get some cake.”

Peter leads you to the Dining Table and then to a cupcake tower full of different types of cupcakes with a lit candle on top reading ‘17’. You take a deep breath to collect yourself. You look around you and you’re overwhelmed with how much you can feel all of them caring for you even though you just met most of them today. You wish your parents could see this… no you wish that your parents loved you enough where you wouldn’t even be in New York right now, but they don’t, and you have to live with that. “Thank you, for all of this,” you say looking mostly at Peter but also at the others. “Usually, I would spend my birthday with just my parents and this year I thought it would be Peter, May, MJ, Ned, and I. But I never could’ve predicted to be with any of you much less as your new teammate. I don’t know what else to do besides saying thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split it again, the next part will be "Arrived" and will continue directly after this Chapter. This was also supposed to be connected to 'Arriving" but... that didn't happen lol. Decided you'd rather have a slightly late chapter than a super late and super long chapter. I'll hopefully post again Wednesday or before. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, Angst  
> Pairing: Peter x Lesbian!reader (Platonic duh), Avengers & Reader  
> Warnings: swearing, nerdiness, mentions of homophobia and being kicked out, panic attack,  
> Description: Y/n's birthday continues.  
> Reader’s Powers: Healing, telepathy, and empath.  
> Word Count: 2,217

“Cupcake, please.” says a small voice, Morgan.

This causes the room to erupt in everyone’s laughter including your own. The group then sings “Happy Birthday” to you and as you blow out the candles you wish that one day your parents will love you enough and that if that doesn’t that you will be okay.

“Morgan,” you say calmly, “You get to pick the first cupcake since you asked so nicely.”

She smiles and jumps up and down. She takes a second but finally picks one. You decide to take the one from the top and very happily take a bite. 

“Hey, before everyone splits off,” Peter says, “Let’s get Y/n to open her presents!”

Presents? Seriously? Today was honestly enough. You open your mouth to protest but Peter stuffs your cupcake in your face and leads you to a chair that’s surrounded by gifts. He forces you to  
sit down just as you get the last bit of icing off of your nose. “You guys seriously didn’t have to get me gifts, today was enough.”

“Shut up,” Peter retorts.

You put your hands saying, ‘ok fine.’

“Open mine first!” yells Carol.

You blush, you honestly forgot you were still holding it. You open the bag and inside is a Captain Marvel plushie, you let out a chuckle and get it out of the bag to show everyone. There are a few laughs and aww’s around the room. You look up at Carol who’s grinning and give her a nod of approval which she seems to enjoy.

You next grab a small box it reads ‘The Starks’ and you open it, it’s a bracelet. Tony tells you about its functions and how to use it. Most importantly, you can get her to send messages although you can’t hear Friday through it. 

The next gift is from Nat and Clint, it’s a few sets of training clothes. She informs you that in a week you’ll start basic combat training, you aren’t too excited but it's better than dying. That training will also help teach you about the present from the Starks.

Next is a gift from Scott, Hope, and Cassie it’s a beautiful Captain Marvel necklace. You look up at Peter, “So you told EVERONE.” There are a few nods around the room, and you can feel carol trying not to laugh. You blush a little harder.

Next is a gift from Sam, Steve, and Bucky as you open it you let out an evil laugh, there’s around Spider-Man pillow. You quickly pull it out of the bag and smack Peter in the face causing him to fall on the floor. There is an eruption of laughter. “Okay, I like her!” Sam yells. You look back in the bag and there is a set of matching Spiderman PJ’s. You get them out and toss a pair to Peter, who is still on the floor. There were a few ‘awws’ to that one. 

“Well,” I’ve got to put this one to bed,” Pepper said standing up.

Morgan pouted.

Pepper picked her up, dismissing Morgan’s protests. “I might come back down once she’s asleep. Happy Birthday, Y/n!”

“Happy Birthday,” waved Morgan who was still very annoyed that she had to sleep.

“Sweet Dreams,” you tell Morgan waving back. As they get on the elevator you pick up a tiny bag that’s from Ned, when you open it you discover a Deathstar keychain. You tear up a little bit and explain to everyone how you met Peter. (In case you don’t remember, Y/n first messaged Peter after he posted a picture of the LEGO DethStar.)

Next, you open it from MJ, it has three books in it. MJ is quick to explain that she wanted to share her favorite but couldn’t pick just one. You thank her you know how important books are to her. 

Next is a rectangular box from Thor ‘and Loki’ seems to be added later. In it is a simple yet beautiful dagger, it leaves you a little confused, but Nat offers to teach you how to use it and you accept. 

You still three gifts and one card left. You decide to go on ahead and open up the card, it’s from Rhodey. You open it and it’s just a simple Birthday card signed Rhodey and $20 falls out when you open it. “Like I said I didn’t know until this morning and I had to come from the west coast.” His defense makes you smile, and you assure him that you’re pleased. 

Next is a large gift bag from Wanda inside is a large amount of “spa day” items, bath bombs, face masks, candles, etc. You tell all the teens, including her, that there has to be a spa day. The girls accept pretty quickly while Ned and Peter are a little more hesitant but accept anyways. The next gift is from Bruce, it’s a decently large box. 

You start to unwrap it and discover it to be a microscope, you let out an excited gasp. “I saw yours this morning, it looked ancient so I thought you might enjoy a newer model,” Bruce explains, “We do have some more powerful ones in the lab, but I thought that you might enjoy your own.” You’re like a kid on Christmas, excited to try out all of your new gifts.

“One more,” Peter smiles handing you a bag. It’s from him, obviously, you take out the tissue paper and there are two toy lightsabers one has “Peter” engraved on it and the other one has “Y/n.” 

“Haha, you nerd!” you giggle out. You grab yours and toss Peter his. You stand up and turn on your saber. You pause for a second, looking for his approval.  
He nods in return.

“I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire.”

“Your new Empire?” Peter replies in the worst British accent you’ve ever heard.

You can’t contain your giggles, neither can Peter or Ned.

“Don’t make me kill you,” you say trying to contain your smile.

Tony has his hand on his head, you can hear him mutter, “Dear god, not another one,” under his breath.

“Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic, to Democracy!”

You start to carefully walk around Peter, “If you are not with me, then you are my enemy.”

“Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.”

“You will try.” That’s when the very epic battle began, as you fought you both making noises like “Vruummummm” or “Schvrmmmm.” 

You could see Bucky’s concerned/confused face that Steve seemed to be amused at. You also saw Steve lean down and whisper something in Bucky’s ear which seemed to calm him. Finishing the battle, you jumped up in the air as Peter pretended to chop off your limbs. 

He laughed and reached his hand out for you to get up. You accept and he pulls you up. The crowd is laughing and a few of them are clapping so you and Peter bow which causes them to clap a little louder and a few cheers.

“Imma guess that you’ve never seen Star Wars,” you say to Bucky as you go to reclaim your seat. He just shakes his head.

“Well, that’s a problem,” laughs Peter.

You nod, “That means a movie marathon sometime soon.”

Over the next two hours, the group just hangs out. You disperse back into smaller groups. Rhodey and Carol have to leave about 30 minutes after the battle. They both wish you a Happy Birthday and go back to the west coast or space. 

You’re with the teen group, Wanda and you are the only two who are done with high school, Peter, Ned, and MJ still have a year and a half while Cassie has two and a half left. Wanda is nice, she could snap any of you in half if needed but you know that she wouldn’t. Cassie is pretty goofy like her dad; she and Wanda aren’t nearly as nerdy as the rest of the group, but they know enough to keep up. 

“Ok so why do you like the sequels better?” Peter asks, he already knows the answer but wants you to say it.

You let out a nervous laugh. “Come on, Pete.”

He grins waiting for your answer.

“Fine,” you say lowering your head a little bit in shame. “I don’t like the others as much because of how they sound.”

“What?” Ned breathes out.

“I know! It's just… they sound so weird and fake. I hate it.”

Wanda giggles at your answer, which causes you to smile.

“Y/n, I don’t even know what to say,” giggles Ned. “Seriously, that’s the reason?”

MJ looks down at her phone, “Oh, shit I got a curfew.”

Ned’s eyes widen, “Me, too!”

You hug them both as they wish you Happy Birthday again.

“I kinda wanna put on my PJ’s,” says Cassie, she, Scott, and Hope are staying the night.

“Yeah,” you say looking at Peter, reminding him of your matching PJs’.

As you and Peter go down the hall to go to your rooms, Peter takes you into his room. “I have one more gift for you,” he says smiling a little. He grabs a box from his desk and opens it. It’s a lesbian pride flag, you smile and wrap your arms around him. You’ve never had one before.

Peter shoves you out the door after you separate from the hug. He tells you to put on your PJs. When you walk into your new room you set your new flag on your desk. You quickly head to your bathroom and change. When you step back into your room a surge of emotions rush through you. You’re so happy that you’re there but all that you want to do is tell your parents. On your bedside table is a picture of the three of you, it’s one of your favorites. You pick it up. It was taken on your first day of high school and you all look so happy. Why couldn’t they just be here? Why did they have to kick you out? Why? Why did they not love you? You see your tears drop onto the picture. 

Your angry, you’re so angry that they’re not there. You just want to hug them and tell them about how great your day was and how fun it was. You want to just want to be able to collapse into them because of how exhausted you are, but you can’t. You can’t because they are not there. They’re not there because they kicked you out. And they kicked you out because they don’t love you enough to have a lesbian as a daughter. And do you want to know the worst part of it? You still love them.

You throw the picture against the wall, causing the glass to shatter. Why couldn’t they just love you are you are? You didn’t decide to be this, you just are. You can’t breathe. You can’t get any air in it's like the world is You let out a sob. What parents would decide not to abandon their child because of who they love?

Peter enters with some of your gifts. He sees the picture on the floor and picks it up, putting it on your desk. He drops the gifts he is holding and rushes to your side. Steve and Bucky are behind him with gifts in their arms as well. They were smiling at first but now they’re concerned. Peter sits down on the bed next to you, his eyes are asking you what’s wrong. Steve and Bucky quickly set down the rest of the gifts and leave.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” he looks concerned, sad. “You gotta breathe.”

“They don’t love me,” you explain in between sobs. 

Peter’s concern turns into anger, he can’t believe that someone’s parents would kick out their wonderful daughter just because she likes girls. “Fuck them,” he says pulling you into his chest as you sob. “You are incredible, Y/n. You deserve the world, but they are too stupid and too blind by their stupid ass beliefs to see that. You are one of the best, kindest, most intelligent people I know and if they don’t see that as worth it then fuck them.”

You let out a small chuckle. He tells you to follow his breathing and you do. After a few minutes, you’ve calmed down. “I still love them.”

Peter pauses for a second. “Of course, you do,” he sighs, “You’re allowed to love them, they’re your parents. But that doesn’t mean that they didn’t hurt you or that you can’t hate them. THEY are in the wrong, not you. You never forget that you did absolutely wrong and you are not wrong. You are perfectly you.” He pauses for a second, not because he doesn't know what to say and not because of what he is going to say, he's told you a million times before so it isn't new. But because of how important it is that you hear it. “And I love you, I’ll love you enough for both of them and more, Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Come on,” Peter says wiping his eyes. “Let’s go watch a Pixar movie and eat some ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while for another update (Hopefully I'll be able to update on Sunday but it might be two or three weeks idk).  
> Thank yall so much any tips are welcome and please ask questions and give suggestions!
> 
> -Just want to make sure That yall know that Wanda is 19 in this so no creepy age gap.
> 
> -Occasionally I'll do these scenes that you wouldn't usually see, it might put in some extra insight or just a "fun" addition. I'll call them "Deleted Scenes"
> 
> Deleted Scene
> 
> “Son want some help?” the blond man laughed, seeing Peter trying to take all of the gifts back to your room.
> 
> The Spider boy lets out a defeated sign and nods his head.
> 
> Both Steve and Bucky grab some gifts then follow Peter to Y/n’s room. 
> 
> “Y/n, is nice,” Bucky remarked.
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve agreed. He paused for a second trying to decide whether or to ask what he wanted to ask. He grew a little serious and grabbed Peter’s shoulder causing the teen to stop and turn his body to him. “Peter. Why…what happened?”
> 
> Peter has a little shocked, he knew what Steve was asking. “I can’t… it’s not my question to answer and definitely not my story to tell.” The question had seemed to have come out from nowhere. He didn’t know that it had been growing in the soldier since the moment he found out Y/n had been kicked out.
> 
> Steve nodded, so did Bucky.
> 
> “She seems to be a nerd like you,” Bucky added trying to ease up the situation. “And you have to tell me about this “Star Wars” thing.”
> 
> Peter chuckled, “Yeah, we’ll have to watch them all. There is this new order to watch them in this order that Y/n heard about.” He continued his explanation as they walked and got closer to the room. 
> 
> Peter is the first one to see the picture frame on the floor, he assumes that it was just knocked off of your desk on accident. As he enters the room, he picks it up and sets it on the desk, then he looks up and sees your face. You’re crying and gasping for breaths. How did he not hear you? How did he not sense this? He immediately drops the gifts and runs to your side.
> 
> Steve and Bucky enter behind him, their smiles drop instantly. They want to help you but know it’s not their place, know that they can’t. They quickly set the gifts on the desk and get out of the room. As they leave the room, they can hear you say words that make their hearts break, “They don’t love me.” 
> 
> Steve is putting it all together, he saw the neatly folded flag on your desk, you being kicked out, and you saying those horrible words as he walked out. He turns to Bucky who is looking at him now, too. They both know and they are both heartbroken. Steve puts his hand in Bucky’s and squeezes.


	5. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff,  
> Pairing: Peter & Lesbian!reader, Avengers & Reader, (eventual Wanda x Reader it’s a slow burn)  
> Warnings: violence(training), blood, stabbed, strong language  
> Description: Y/n is getting used to living in the tower and makes an unlikely friend  
> Reader’s Powers: Healer, telepath, and empath.  
> Word Count: 2278

“You can’t pull your punches, Y/n/n. In a real fight, you’re gonna have to fight for your life.”

“You know my whole power set is pacifist.”

“That’s why I have to train you,” said the slightly annoyed red-haired woman. “Now get your head in the game and let’s go again.”

You scoffed; you were frustrated that you had to do this. That you had to learn how to hurt people. You took a moment to stretch and you both went back into your fighting stances to start again. 

You went to punch her face, but she dodged, she then raised her leg and tried to kick but you caught her foot. She quickly got her foot free before you could do anything with it. This went on for a while, you both got some good punches and kicks. You did land on your ass a few times, but you got up each time and went back to it. 

“Time out”

Thank god.

Steve walked in. Oh god no. You knew what was coming, you were gonna have to fight Steve. You very dramatically fell on the floor and spread out. “Come on, Nat. This is creeping up on child abuse,” you laugh.

You earned a chuckle out of both of them. Steve stood above you and offered you his hand to which you accepted.  
Nat went onto showing you some simple moves to help you fight someone bigger than you after about an hour you finally got to go and get a shower and really start your day.

The last week and a half passed by quickly. Peter stayed at the tower for the first few nights but went back home once school started. But he would come after patrol and he still video called during homework, like usual. 

Most of your time was spent in one of the labs. You have been helping Tony with one of his suits as a way for him to familiarize you with the machines and programs. Bruce did less hands-on work he worked on calculations for his own projects and did some work for SHEILD. You went down to the Med Lab a few times to give Dr. Cho some blood samples or some information about your powers. She took a small sample of skin, fat, and muscle from your thigh, but it healed within a minute like nothing ever happened. 

You also spent some time in the gym, which you hated but the others made it a little more fun. You were really only doing it to get ready for training with Nat. When you first went in you had no clue what you were doing. Sam, Bucky, and Steve were doing some training exercise when you entered but Sam quickly saw your very clueless face and walked over to help. 

“Hey, kid.”

“Hi.”

“I’m assuming you have no clue what you’re doing? You look as clueless as I would if I went up to the Tech Lab.”

“That obvious?” 

He let out a chuckle. Sam gave you some stretches to warm up and then showed you how to use some of the machines. He gave you advice on how long to use each machine and told you that if you needed anything just yell. The rest of your time in the gym you watched the three men do whatever they were doing. Sam and Bucky’s bickering was very entertaining and so was Steve yelling at them to focus. You were there for around an hour every day until Nat started to train you. You very quickly learned that you grew muscle faster than the average person and you weren’t sore for very long. 

When you weren’t in the lab or the gym you were probably in your room playing a game or you were talking to Wanda while she was making a meal.  
“So, are you the assigned cook?” you joked. You’d only ever seen Wanda prepare meals since you got here.

Wanda just shook her head, “Not really. I just enjoy it, so I usually am the one to cook. But Bruce sometimes cooks and so do Steve and Bucky. When I first joined I helped Steve add a bit of flavor to his meals. Thank god I didn’t live in the 40s.” She laughed a little, you love her laugh and smile, they seem to make the room a little brighter.

You weren’t a cook yourself so you didn’t help too much, but you would talk to her and get her something if she needed it but usually, she’d just use her powers. 

That’s really the only time that you see Wanda, most of her day is spent training. She’s Strange’s apprentice. You still haven’t met him, for someone who can make portals you’d think he’d pop in at some point. You asked Wanda about seeing him, but she told you that you need to be invited or it needs to be something important. She warned against pissing him off because it takes a while to get back on his good side. But she told you she’d mention it to him.

You got into a rhythm of training, breakfast, tech lab, lunch, med lab, tech lab, supper, and Video games, the library, or more time in the tech lab. It was rarely thrown off. Every few days someone would go out for a mission or return from one. Nat only missed two training sessions, so Bucky stood in. You enjoyed training with Nat, but Bucky made sure to put some fun into it.  
At first, he seemed so cold but after some warming up, he really was just a big Teddy Bear. He can still be an ass though.

Your days stayed on this loop for another week until Thor returned with Loki. No one fully trusted Loki so Stark ended up putting a tracker on him that Wanda enchanted so that Loki couldn’t remove or deactivate it… he was not impressed. Well, he was, just not pleased.

“You must be Lady Y/n,” Loki smirked.

Thor whacked the back of Loki’s head. “Be good,” he whispered.

Loki just let out a mischievous laugh, “Don’t worry brother.” Loki turned back to you, “So you’re the one who discovered me? I wouldn’t expect a mere mortal would be able to find me out... not even THE Scarlet Witch did.”

“You’re impressed?” you scoffed. “Or maybe a little jealous.” You knew that he’s the god of mischief and you aren’t gonna deal with any of his shit, you’ve got enough going on.

“No,” he defended, “Just interested.”

“I’m a telepath and empath,” you explained, “and a healer.”

“Oh! So, you cheated!”

“What do you mean cheat? Your thoughts were so loud you were giving me a headache!”

“I will get my revenge.”

He’s going to so annoying, isn’t he? 

Loki was surprisingly quiet over the next week until you went to the tower’s library. 

The library itself is a whole floor, it has a copy of every book you could think of. It even has a librarian who is almost constantly putting up new releases. It’s a bookworm’s dream. 

You wanted to find a physics book or two and you weren’t against finding a new queer fantasy book. You returned your books and asked Mx. Anderson where you could find what you were looking for and they quickly gave you directions and suggestions.

You found and picked out a few physics books and then made your way to the young adult section. The queer books have a rainbow sticker on the spine. You picked out a few then headed to leave, you walked into the “classics” section and there was Loki on a couch reading with a pile of books next to him.

“Hey,” you smiled.

“Hello,” said the Asgardian who didn’t even look up from his book.

You bent down a little to sew the cover of the surprisingly thin book. “Oh, you’re reading Shakespeare!” He was reading Hamlet. “My favorite is Romeo and Juliet. Have you read it yet?”  
He finally looked up from his book. “No,” he seemed a little confused, “But I did read a few others of his work and I think that is in my stack.” He turned to find it. “It has such odd language compared to the rest of you.”

“They were written like four hundred years ago,” you explained, sitting next to him.

“Ah, language does change quite quickly.”

You nodded in agreement.

“What are you reading?” he said pointing at your stack of books.

“Oh, uh um. These big books are physics books, and these smaller ones are fantasy romance.”

“Hmm, you don’t seem to be one who reads romance.”

“Well, I’m really more into it for the fantasy elements but I do enjoy a good romance.”

He gave you a smirk,” Besides Romeo and Juliet and any of Shakespeare’s works. Do you have any recommendations for me?”

You went on to recommend some classics and some more recent books. He listened to every word and asked a few questions. You didn’t stay long; you were tired and just wanted to dive into one of your books. You would usually be in the lab at this time, but it was nice to have a few hours to yourself before dinner. 

“Knock, knock,” said a voice at your door.

“Hm?” you looked up. “Peter!” you set down your book and ran to him for a hug. It had been a while since Peter had come to the tower. He hadn’t even been introduced to Loki, formally that is. ‘How’s my favorite bug!”

Peter let out a laugh, “Good! You’re acting like we don’t talk every day.” 

“Video calls and in-person are completely different things! Anyways what are you doing here?”

“It’s Thursday aka movie night.”

“Oh, yeah!”

You and Peter walked out of your room and went to the common space to eat dinner.

“Lady Y/n,” said a booming voice.

“Yes, Thor!”

“Would you and the Man of Spiders like to sit next to me and my brother?”

“Yes, we’d love that,” you laughed.

“So, you’re telling me that you’ve never had ice cream!” you practically yelled at Loki.

Everyone was surprised with how comfortable you and the trickster were with each other, especially Peter. 

“What’s with you and him?” Peter whispered.

“We bonded over books,” you whispered back. “Your girlfriend would like him.”

Peter smiled, he’s pleased that you’re getting along with everyone and most of all that you’re happy. 

The rest of the night was nice, it was just like the last two movie nights. Dinner, talking, movie, and then Peter had to leave to finish his homework or go on patrol. 

The next week was just like you had gotten there but Loki had decided that it was a perfect time to really embrace his title. He started to pull little pranks, nothing too bad or really anything that went beyond a little annoyance. Or at least he didn’t until today. 

It was Saturday so you slept in because you thankfully did not have to go to training. You were about to leave when you noticed a box on your desk. It was about the size of a backpack. So, you decided to open it and when you looked inside there was a black cat with emerald eyes. Who got you a cat? You like cats and like…thanks? But still, who would get you a cat out of nowhere? You picked up the cat and as soon as you did it started to transform, and you felt a sharp pain in your side. The cat continued to transform into of course… Loki. The raven hair man quickly sprinted out of your room to the common area.

You looked down and there was a fucking kitchen knife in your side. 

“You bitch! I like this shirt!” you yelled while running out of your room.

When you entered the common room, Loki was nowhere to be seen. But Nat, Bucky, and Steve were there. “Where did he go?” 

“Who?” Nat turned around and saw the knife in your side. Her eyes widened, then she looked fucking pissed. “What the fuck! Are you okay?” The men's emotions followed the same track.

“Oh yeah,” you said nonchalantly. You pulled the bloody knife out of your side. Some blood soaked into your shirt’s fabric, but you weren’t worried. But you do like this shirt… that bitch is gonna pay.

“Do you want me to kill him?” said the brunette man bluntly.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” You rushed into the elevator and told Friday to take you to Loki.

The elevator lowered to the Library. Of course.

“Sorry, Mx. Anderson!” you yelled while running by their desk. “There will be yelling and possibly blood shed!” You already know where he is. He’s in the classics. 

There he was sitting on the couch, nonchalantly reading the Iliad.

“You’re a fucking bitch you know? I really like this shirt!” you waved the knife in your hand around.

“Oh please. You’re a healer, you’ll be fine.”

You crossed your arms, “LOKI. My fucking shirt.”

He raised his arms in defense. “It just a blood and a slight rip.”

You walked up to Loki and took off your shirt, thankfully you were wearing an undershirt that you didn’t care about. You handed the shirt to him. “Fix it then.” 

He accepted the shirt and scoffed. “Fine.” He waved his hand over the shirt and it was now good as new.

“See, that was easy.” You grabbed the shirt and started to walk away. “And don’t stab me again! I think two assassins would very happily kill you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been so wrong some personal shit has been going on.
> 
> I'm so excited for this next chapter! This next bit is the reason why I even started this fic so I'm ready to get to it!


End file.
